


So Quite New a Thing

by dharmaavocado



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmaavocado/pseuds/dharmaavocado
Summary: “Oh,” Obi-Wan said, and Rex watched the motion of his throat as he swallowed and knew his answer.  Obi-Wan wasn’t nearly as inscrutable as he believed he was.  “Do you have the necessary, ah, equipment?”“I can get it,” Rex said, which only made Obi-Wan raise one sardonic eyebrow.  “Before you say anything, do you really want to know?”“While I am curious, in this circumstance plausible deniability may be the advisable option.  Besides, you should be allowed some secrets other than me.”





	So Quite New a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title takes from the E.E Cummings poem "I like my body when it is with your body" because come one, I had to.
> 
> Welcome to my genderbent pegging fic because every fandom needs one.

Obi-Wan was laid out under her, dark eyed and sweet, and when the thought rose up Rex allowed herself to want.

“Would you let me?” she asked.

“Let you what?” Obi-Wan asked. He blinked long and slow, and Rex knew from experience that he was close to tipping over into sleep. Not that he wouldn’t fight it as long as possible, needlessly stubborn as he was, but she was one of the few who got to see him like this, open and as soft as he could allow himself to be. It could frighten her, if Rex let it, and she didn’t know what she did to earn this privilege.

“Let me fuck you,” she said.

“Not to argue semantics—”

She snorted because most days that was all he did.

“—but isn’t that what we just did?”

“No.” There was a bite mark under his collar bone, and Rex gave in to the urge to press her thumb against it until Obi-Wan hissed and curled a hand around her hip. “I mean let me fuck you properly.”

“Oh,” he said, and she watched the motion of his throat as he swallowed and knew his answer. Obi-Wan wasn’t nearly as inscrutable as he believed he was. “Do you have the necessary, ah, equipment?”

“I can get it,” she said, which only made Obi-Wan raise one sardonic eyebrow. “Before you say anything, do you really want to know?”

“While I am curious, in this circumstance plausible deniability may be the advisable option. Besides, you should be allowed some secrets other than me.”

Despite their best efforts, they were an open and unspoken secret, and Cody had taken to giving her significant looks whenever their paths crossed. Obi-Wan had yet to pick up on it, and it wasn’t for lack of subtlety on Cody’s part. One day they were going to find her waiting for them outside Obi-Wan’s bunk with a cup of caf and her eyebrows raised in amused judgment.

“Can I?” Rex asked instead, sliding a hand into Obi-Wan’s hair and pulling him close. He went easily, and Rex pressed her mouth to the underside of his jaw in appreciation.

“This is something you want?” Obi-Wan asked carefully.

Rex bit back a sigh. “Would I ask if it wasn’t?” And then catching Obi-Wan’s expression, added quickly, “I wouldn’t. Do you want it?”

“Yes,” he said, and Rex let herself be drawn into a slow kiss. “But I'm afraid we’ll need supplies and the time.”

Most of their trysts, as Obi-Wan called them, were rushed as they found each other in passing. Once, before Torrent was deployed back to the Outer Rim, she had pulled Obi-Wan into an empty storage unit where she yanked her bucket off and tossed it aside to kiss him wet and deep. When he was distracted, she slid a hand into his undone pants, stroking him hard and fast until he came with a quiet groan. She set him back to rights and kissed him one last time before sliding her helmet back into place.

“Wait,” Obi-Wan said, dazed, hands still hooked around the edges of her chest plate, “do you…?”

In the safety of her helmet, she allowed herself a smug smile. All it took to reduce the great negotiator to monosyllables and half sentences was a quick and dirty handjob in a storage unit filled with stale air. Who knew?

“You can make it up to me next time,” she said, and if there was a bit of extra swagger in her hip as she left, well, there was no one around to call her on it.

But more moments like these, where they had time to indulge, twined together in the small bunk, were few and far between, and Rex wanted this too much to risk rushing it.

“I can wait,” she said.

“Hopefully not too long,” he said, a wistful edge to his voice before he put his mouth to better use.

 

* * *

 

There was a thriving black market trade amongst all the troopers, and while Rex had taken advantage of it in the past, this was not something she could trust to it, especially given the speed gossip traveled through the ranks. She waited, and her patience was awarded when they were sent to Ansek to bolster local forces against a Separatist insurgency in its infancy that was so easily put down that Fives complained this had better not count as their R and R.

The capital had a shopping district, and it wasn’t hard to slip away after her shift wearing the civvies Torrent kept on hand for situations like these. The shop was tucked into a small alley off the main square, and she took her time going through all the options before making her choice. The owners didn’t care she was a clone as long as her credits were good, and she left with her purchase tucked into a discreet black bag. Back on board _The Resolute_ , she activated her quarter’s privacy locks and tried on, as Obi-Wan had so charmingly called it, the equipment. It would do.

She tucked it all into the bottom of her footlocker. The only time the privacy of a trooper’s locker was broken was in the case of death when the sisters took what was left to them. And in the case they found this, well, it just meant Rex wouldn’t be around to suffer the embarrassment.

Now all that was left was for her and Obi-Wan to be in the same place at the same time when something wasn’t in imminent danger of exploding or, as things so often did around Skywalker, catching on fire.

The opportunity came a month later when the Torrent rendezvoused with the 212th aboard _The Negotiator_ for transport to the Outer Rim. There had been Sep activity along the heavily trafficked hyperlanes, and so the route the sisters in navigation plotted took them through large expanses of empty space. It also meant that a trip that normally took two weeks was stretched into a month, and there was nowhere else she or Obi-Wan needed to be.

The trick, though, Rex reflected as she worked her way through another tasteless meal, was actually managing to get away without drawing the combined attention of Torrent and Ghost Company. Shaking Skywalker and Tano alone was near impossible with how restless they got with any forced downtime lasting more than a day. If Rex got dragged down to the shooting range in the middle of third shift one more time she was going to save the clankers a lot of effort and kill them both herself.

“You all right, sir?” Echo asked. She had a pad propped up against the edge of her plate and was ignoring Fives’ desperate attempts to get her attention. “You look on edge.”

“I'm fine,” she answered, distracted. Cody had bullied Obi-Wan into the mess again, and he balanced a tray in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

“You know how she gets when she isn’t getting— _ow!”_ Fives said, wincing.

“You should be more careful where you put your foot,” Echo said.

Rex kept her expression blank as anything else would only encourage Fives.

“General,” she said when Obi-Wan passed by their table. Around her, her sisters were suddenly very interested in their food. “If you have a moment later, there are reports I would like to review with you, sir.”

“Of course, Captain,” Obi-Wan answered. “I have time tonight, if you’ll stop by my quarters.”

Rex nodded, and Obi-Wan continued to the back table where Skywalker and Tano looked to be in the midst of some argument that right now was not Rex’s responsibility to break up.

“You and the General really give it to those reports,” Fives said. On Five’s other side, Hardcase brought two fingers to her mouth in a lewd gesture.

“Sanitation has been having trouble with the extra crew aboard,” Rex said. “I appreciate you both for volunteering to help first shift sort it out.”

Hardcase dropped her hand and made a mournful face while Fives gave her a pleading look. Rex stared them down.

“Always happy to help out, sir,” Fives said, and dropped her gaze.

“Glad to hear it. Anyone else care to volunteer?” She was met with ducked heads and silence. “Enjoy the rest of your night. You have drills tomorrow.” Rex handed her tray off to a janitor droid.

“Idiots,” Echo said as Rex made her way out of the mess hall. She couldn’t argue with that.

 

* * *

 

She debated wearing her armor, but forwent it in favor of her blacks and her blaster strapped to her thigh. They were only supposedly reviewing reports, after all. There was no reason for her full kit. But she still felt oddly naked as she made her way through _The Negotiator’s_ halls, which were mostly empty.

Or they were until Cody rounded the corner, a cup of caf in hand, and said, “Rex. Heard you and Kenobi were reviewing old reports.”

She should have brought a pad with her. “Yes, sir” she said. “Nothing important, but I noted some aberrations in the clanker ranks during the last few dust ups. I wanted the general’s thoughts on the matter.”

Cody took a long drink because she was worse than Fives when it came to dramatics and eyed the bag Rex had tucked under her arm. “I need him tomorrow to iron out the details of the new offensive,” she finally said. “Make sure he can still walk.”

A terrible flush creeping up the back of her neck, Rex said, “Sir?”

“You heard me. I'm not one of your troopers. You can’t assign me sanitation duty.”

But Cody could assign her to it, and it wasn’t so much a threat as a reminder.

“Yes, sir,” Rex said.

“Enjoy your night.” She knocked affectionate knuckles against Rex’s shoulder on her way past.

Rex scrubbed a hand over her face and hurried the rest of way to Obi-Wan’s quarters. He keyed open the door gratifyingly quickly, and only raised an eyebrow as Rex pushed her way inside.

“Is there a problem, Captain?” he asked mildly, setting the privacy locks.

“No,” she answered, and tossed the bag onto the bunk. Obi-Wan’s gaze followed it, and Rex said again, softer, “No.”

“I heard something about Hardcase and Fives being assigned to sanitation?”

“I can handle them,” Rex said, hesitating. No matter how long they had been doing whatever this was, there was always a moment of uncertainty of how to bridge the distance between them. She had to be the one to do it; Obi-Wan, as aware as he was of their stations, would not.

“Of that I had no doubt,” he said, a small uptick at the corner of his mouth.

Rex reached out and slid a hand along his jaw, his beard prickling her palm. Obi-Wan sighed at the touch, and then it was the easiest thing to step close and angle her head down for a kiss. She kept it soft and sweet, even as Obi-Wan placed his hands on her waist.

“No armor,” he said, a touch regretfully.

Before him, Rex had viewed unclipping each piece of armor as a time consuming nuisance, but there was something reverent in the way Obi-Wan did it, taking his time to strip her out of the plastoid and then the blacks, smoothing his hands over her arms and shoulders, down over her breasts and abdomen, and then the length of her legs.

“This seemed easier,” she said.

“Ah.” His gaze tracked back to the bag, and she took advantage of his distraction to work on his tunics. “I take it that’s for me?”

“Yes.” There was a trick to his tunics, and she worked her way through the layers until his chest was bare and his hair tousled from her efforts. “If you still want to.”

He caught her mouth again, fingertips hooking the top of her pants. The kiss turned slow and deep, and she wound her fingers through his hair and swallowed the noise he made.

“I want to,” he said when they drew apart.

“Good.” She kissed his shoulder and followed a line of freckles along his clavicle to the hollow of his throat. Keeping the press of her mouth tender, she edged him back against his narrow bunk, and then, one last sucking kiss to his pulse point, she guided him down. Tugging off both her shirt and its under support, she made room for herself between his spread knees.

“You seem eager,” he said. He unbuckled her thigh holster, setting it alongside the bunk within easy reach.

She shrugged. “And you’re not?”

“I didn’t say that.” Leaning in to bite at her stomach, he followed the line of abdominal muscles up to her breasts, and she braced one knee on the bed when he pulled her close.

“Wait,” she said, as he dragged his mouth along the curve of her right breast.

“If you’ll allow me this one indulgence,” he said, breath hot against her skin.

She scratched her short nails over his scalp, and said, “Just this one.”

“Thank you.” He sucked a kiss to the underside of her breast before closing his mouth over her nipple, a satisfied hum caught in the back of his throat.

Her breasts weren’t particularly sensitive, at least not in the way Obi-Wan had expected. It was pleasant enough, and she would say Obi-Wan got more out of it than her if not for how much she enjoyed the sounds he made.

He moved to her left breast, lavishing the same amount of attention to it. And then, as always, he pressed a kiss to the scar she received on Saleucami. Sometimes he would linger there, mouth soft and tender, and other times it was nearly perfunctory as he worked his way up her neck, but he never once ignored it.

Rex had come closer to death than that sniper shot she took, pinned down by artillery or thrown by a concussive blast that left her dazed and half deaf, and Obi-Wan had more scars than her from his absurd refusal to wear proper armor, but Saleucami and this scar would always be different, if only for the reverence Obi-Wan carried for it.

“Thank you,” he repeated, tipping his head back to meet her gaze. “Now I believe you were going to fuck me.”

Arousal coiled quick and sharp in her belly, and she fumbled for her pants clasp. “That is the plan.” She stripped them off as Obi-Wan did the same for his, and when they were both naked, she said, “It’s in the bag.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, but pulled out the harness and the prick she had chosen for him. It was black and sleek, on the smaller side, and Obi-Wan swallowed as he thumbed the head.

“I thought you’d like it,” she said.

“I do.” He dragged a palm over the angle of her hip. “If I may?”

She nodded, and he helped her step into the harness, adjusting the lay of it over her hips and thighs, the base of the prick snug against her clit. He tucked his fingers under a strap as she tightened it, mouth hanging open just a bit. When she fisted her hand in his hair again, his eyes fluttered closed.

In this, Obi-Wan was pliant, going where she moved him, desperate for her as she was for him. It was heady, the way he trusted himself in her hands, and humbling. If she survived this war, this was how she was going to live out the rest of her days, with Obi-Wan gasping under her.

“Up on the bed,” she said, and Obi-Wan laid back, legs spread for her to settle between. The kiss she gave him was wet and filthy, and before he could do more than trace the curve of bone behind her ear, she moved down his body with quick, sharp bites that made his hips jerk against her.

“Easy,” she said, mouth open just below his navel. She sucked a mark there and listened to him bite off a moan. “I got you.”

“I have no doubt about that,” he said, voice strained, “but I would appreciate it if you would move along.”

“What happened to patience?”

“That left when you bought a dick for me.”

She muffled a laugh against his hipbone, and Obi-Wan passed her the tube of lubricant. She popped the cap and poured some over her fingers. She kissed the soft skin of his inner thigh and worked one finger into him.

They had done this before, Obi-Wan in her lap as he rode her fingers. She had licked him open once, slow and blissful, until he shouted into the pillow, and then fucked him with her fingers until he couldn’t even do that.

But this was different. She had a purpose now, and it made her at turns tender and worried it might be too much.

“You can give me another if you would be so kind,” Obi-Wan said, and so she worked in a second finger, adding more lube as she did.

“Good?” she asked, and curled them as she thrust back in.

His back arched, and he said, strangled, “Yes, it’s quite adequate.”

For that she pushed in a third finger with no warning, and Obi-Wan’s hand slid along the curve of her skull; unlike him, she had no hair to grab on to.

His prick was hard and leaking against his belly, and Rex resisted the urge to take him into her mouth. Too much and he would come before she even got inside him.

“Can you take it?” she asked, voice rough with desperation, as she eased her fingers out. “Can I, please?”

He sat up and reached for her, cradling her jaw in his hands. The kiss he pressed to her mouth was so achingly soft and sweet that Rex was helpless to do anything but soothe her fingers over the wild beat of his pulse.

“After you went through all the trouble of picking out such a nice cock for me?” he said. “Of course.” She laughed, and Obi-Wan’s next kiss was off center and clumsy from both their smiles. “Now how do you want me?”

“Hands and knees this time.”

The eyebrow went up. “This time? You’ve been thinking about this.”

There was no denying it, not with the way she couldn’t stop touching him, his shoulders, his chest, his prick. “So have you.”

“It’s been very distracting.” He pushed himself towards the head of the bunk and turned over, bracing himself per her instructions.

Swallowing hard, she ran a hand down the length of his spine. There were scars here, little starbursts from shrapnel, thin ropes from an errant blade or two, and then a thin spider web below his right shoulder blade. An old training accident, he had said when she asked. His thoughts had wandered during a balance exercise and he had tumbled onto deceptively sharp rocks.

“What were you thinking about?” she had asked, mouthing leisurely at the scar. He’d flushed, and she said, amused, “ _Who_ were you thinking about?”

“No one. It doesn’t matter.” She prodded him in the side, and he said, “Quinlan Vos, if you must know.”

“I thought you didn’t like him.” She had tried not to grin at his put out expression.

“Hormones,” he’d said darkly, and then refused to elaborate further.

She swept gentle fingers over the scar now before reaching for the tube. She coated her prick before pushing more into Obi-Wan.

“You’ll tell me if we need to stop,” she said.

“I will,” he said, and then when she pressed the tip against him, “ _Please.”_

She worked the head in, closely watching the rise and fall of his back with each breath. Careful, she reminded herself, careful, careful. She rocked in further. There was a sharp inhale, and she stilled.

“Just a moment,” Obi-Wan said tightly. “It’s been awhile.”

“How long?” She ran a hand over his tense muscles.

“Oh, years.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Long before us.”

_Us._ She curled a hand around his hip. “If it’s been that long, I suppose I can be patient.”

He laughed and let his head drop back down. “I won’t make you wait that long. Slowly, if you please.”

“I please,” she said, and bit by bit rocked into him until her hips were pressed tight to his. “All right?”

“Oh,” he said, the word low and drawn out, “ _yes_.”

“Good.” She adjusted her balance. “Tell me what you need.”

“Move,” he said, and she did.

It was slow at first, more rocking than a proper fuck, letting them both get used to the feel of it. When he sighed again, tension bleeding out, she fucked into him long and slow, the base of the prick rubbing up against her clit, driving her on.

Obi-Wan shook under her, and she said, “Oh, look at you. You’re beautiful.”

He choked out a noise. “I need it harder.”

“Yes, please, let me,” she said, and gripped his hips tight.

She couldn’t stop then, each thrust short and sharp, Obi-Wan groaning on every exhale. She pulled him back with the next thrust, and he made a sharp, surprised noise, dropping to his elbows. There, that was it, and she drove in harder, shaking with it as he gasped out her name, sweating gathering at the small of his back and pricking at her hairline.

When he reached down to touch himself, she said “Let me.”

She folded over his back, fisting his cock. He shoved into her hand and back onto her prick. “Let me take care of you,” she said, and the groan he gave sounded as if it were scrapped out of him.

She fucked him once, twice, and on the third thrust he came over her hand, his back gone tense and taunt against her chest before he fell limply down onto the mattress.

She didn’t fuck him through it so much as grind her prick in deep until he gasped, “It’s too much. I can’t—”

“I have you.” She swept her hands over his back, feeling his lungs expand and contract with each breath. Slowly, as gentle as possible, she pulled out. Obi-Wan made a small noise, and she fumbled with the harness straps, so desperate her fingers shook.

Obi-Wan rolled onto his back, the spread of his body boneless and fucked out, and she said, “Your mouth.”

“ _Yes,”_ he moaned.

She tossed the harness and aside and crawled up his body. They had done this too, and there was no need to take care in planting her knees on either side of his head, no gentleness in how he gripped her thighs, in how tight she pulled his hair as she ground her cunt down onto his face.

She didn’t like penetration, not like he did, and while they did fuck occasionally, she preferred this, his clever mouth he put to clever use.

“Like that,” she gasped, as he rolled her tongue against her clit. She would carry bruises on her thighs from the hard press of his fingers. “You know how I like it.”

He did, and it didn’t take long. She was close from fucking him, and his mouth worked her so perfectly she came quick and sharp, riding the edge of it as Obi-Wan, moaning, didn’t let up.

“Enough,” she said, tugging on his hair. “That’s enough.”

She rolled off him and ended up half propped against the wall, breath rattling sharp and harsh through her. Obi-Wan followed her, dragging his mouth along her hip. She brushed gentle fingers through her hair, feeling sore and strung out and downright content.

“Well,” Obi-Wan said, propping his chin on her leg. His face, she noted, was an absolute mess. “I think we both enjoyed that.”

She dragged her thumb along the rim of his ear. “You can just say you want to do it again, you know. I already have another dick picked out for you.”

“Of course you do,” he said, so fond that Rex had no choice but to smile. His traced a line up her inner thigh. “Thank you.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” She pushed his fringe back from where it kept falling into his eyes. “You don’t have to thank me. It’s not like this is just for you.”

“I want I want to show my appreciation for what you give me,” Obi-Wan said. “And because you’re important to me.”

“Oh.” She tucked her thumb to the corner of his mouth, throat gone tight. “You’re important to me, too,” she managed, because that was the truth and there was no other answer she could give.

The bunk didn’t allow for much movement, but Rex had enough practice that she was able to swing a leg over Obi-Wan’s hips without injuring either of them. She leaned down and, face a mess or not, kissed him. The urgency and desperation had faded, and she could enjoy it now, the movement of their mouths, how Obi-Wan opened to her, the sweet heat of it.

He blinked up at her afterward, so damned tender that Rex knew that this would break her where the war and countless deaths of her sisters could not.

“We need to get cleaned up,” she said, and stood. “Stay here.”

“I am capable of walking to the fresher,” Obi-Wan said, struggling to prop himself up.

“Can you stand?”

“There’s no need to sound so smug,” he said, but conceded the point by falling back onto the bunk.

Obi-Wan’s quarters weren’t much larger than what Rex’s commissioned afforded her, but his came with a private refresher that Rex had made use of on more than one occasion. She gave herself a cursory wipe down before bringing back cloths for Obi-Wan to do the same.

The first time they had cleaned up afterward, she had laughed at the absurdity and indignity of it. But that was what sex was, a little ridiculous, a bit undignified, but a hell of a lot of fun. Obi-Wan had looked at her then the same way he did now: affectionate and fond and surprised that she was there at all.

After he had finished wiping his face, he made room for her on the mattress. She tucked herself against his back, one arm around his waist and her nose pressed behind her ear. The wings of his shoulder blades fell and rose against her with each breath, and Rex thought that if there was any reason for this war it was this right here.

“Thank you,” she said.

Obi-Wan folded his hand over his, and said, “Do you know that they make vibrating ones?”

She pressed her smile against his skin. “I bought one of those, too.”

She felt more than heard his chuckle. “Next time then.”

“Mm,” she agreed, matching her breathing to his, slow and even and deep, “next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found over at [tumblr](http://dharmaavocado.tumblr.com/).


End file.
